


Alone but not lonely

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Sparda family [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Nero has his family, Starts angsty, demon biology, ends fluffy, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Dante was supposed have been back by now, should have been back an hour ago but Nero is going to have to birth their kid with or without him there to help. But fuck is he scared and in so much pain.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Sparda family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130450
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“Dante pick up!” Nero growled into his phone as went through another contraction, panting and crying out. Date was supposed to have been back by now, a simple extermination job across town that Nico drove him too.

Nero couldn’t go for obvious reasons and he hated that he hates that. He gripped the sheet, cell phone forgotten and dropping to the floor as the pain got worse,suddenly feeling a wet spot below him as if he wet himself.

Fuck, his water broke. He could feel the baby moving.

He tried calling one more time, going to voice mail again. He decided to leave one, panting and voice thick with pain as he stood. “Date, I don’t know where the fuck you are but this baby is coming out with or without you so you better fucking get here quick!” He hung up and forced himself to move, phone fallen to the floor again.

There was no more denying that this baby was coming out with or without Dante here. 

He managed to grab his guns and a knife as he made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could but a contraction had him collapsing in pain, gripping his rounded stomach as he cried out.

Once it passed he could move and managed to make it to the bathroom, taking off most of his clothing with the exception of a shirt and climbed into the tub, and just in time as he felt the urge to push and let the terror he felt overwhelm him.

He was alone, in pain, pushing another being out of him that he made with his own body (demon biology will forever stun and wonder him) and now at risk for demons to attack from the scent of what’s happening. Sure There’s magical barriers in place but his anxiety worries if they fail or even work.

He cried, feeling like a frightened child again, lost and scared. He thought of how his mom must have gone through the same. 

He thought he heard his cell ring in the other room but with the blood pumping in his ears he couldn’t tell.

But then a scream tore itself from him, his body not caring if he was ready to push or not, if he was too scared. He gripped the porcelain tubs sides and pushed, nearly screaming with the effort; fuck he felt like he was literally being torn in half. Is this what all women go through?

He had no choice as he gripped the porcelain tub edges in such a grip it’s nearly cracked, baring down all he can to push. The only thing going on in his mind is to _push_.

He was sitting up, bent over as he cried out, seeing the baby’s head crowning. God it was that much he pushed? He sobbed taking a breath before pushing with another contraction.

He finally saw ears and his heart filled with joy along with the terror that hasn’t left, he needed to protect both himself and his infant but all his energy is going into the labor.

Eventually he got into his body’s rhythm of pushing on a contraction and taking a breather when it leaves. Once he managed to push the shoulders out he managed to reach down and gently pull as he pushed.

He felt the baby’s last bit of itself leave him and cried, sobbing in relief that this was over. He started to weakly reach for the knife he brought when he felt another contraction and an urge to push, making his blood cold with fear. Was it twins? He’s never gone to an actual doctor for this, they had no idea of the gender they were having let alone if there was more than one.

He was forced to place his infant child down in the tub, hoping the child was out of the way for the next, fuck he hasn’t even seen what gender his child is before he screamed again, pushing on a contraction and then hearing his infants shrill cry from the tub, fuck it was so much.

“NERO! Fuck, I’m coming!!” He felt relief flood him when he heard the rushed boot steps of his partner and father of his children.

“I’ll get supplies!” Nero heard Nico yell as Date burst into the bathrooms doorway.

Nero was panting , tears streaming down his face and voice broken. “Bout fucking time you got here…” Dante was at his side, holding his face. “Baby, baby boy I’m so sorry I missed this.”

“You didn’t. It’s twins.” He said weakly before crying out with a contraction.

Dante wanted to smile and jump for joy but he decided to let Nero hold his hand and had his arm around his shoulders bet he could.

Nico came in but Nero barely saw her, barely heard as he worked on pushing out their second child. He cried as he took a breather from the contraction, he saw this baby was more stubborn, still barely crowning. “Fuck….we’re never having sex again…”

Nico already had first infant in her arms, wrapped up and cut umbilical cord, the baby wouldn’t stop crying as she gently held the tiny infant.

Nero watched weakly before a contraction hit and he was crying out, pushing and praying this baby would come already.

Dante spoke softly. “You’re doing so well, you’re so strong, birthing our kids is the strongest thing in the world baby boy.” Nero nearly sobbed, he doesn’t think he’s ever been in this much pain. He felt the baby’s Head finally exit him.

But the shoulders hes found is the worst. Sharp angled and sometimes pointed. He screamed out, pushing with so much might he was sitting up again, able to see his child leaving his body. He didn’t have the strength to gently pull but Dante seemed to get the message or at least had the idea.

Dante moved while Nero took a breathe and went to the other side of the tub and see how far the baby was. “One more push baby, we got this.”

“I’ve got this, asshole…” he said, sounding exhausted and so weak. He worried about passing out while the baby was still inside him.

But it was just once more push, he can do this.

The contraction came and he pushed, gripping the porcelain and breaking it as he cried and put what little strength he had into it. He felt the baby’s feet leave him and Dante cut the cord and Nero saw black, eyes closing against his will. The last thing he heard was Dante yelling his name and the shrill cries of his infant children as he collapsed back against the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might turn into a series, I just love the idea of Dante and Nero raising two kids together.  
> Shout out to the one who put this idea on Twitter and made this story a reality!

When Nero woke up the first thing he heard was Nico yelling. “Dante! He’s waking up!” Nero felt like he could barely open his eyes. He knew he was in a bed and cleaned up, he tried to turn toward Nicos voice but winced, everything hurt.

Nico sat down gently on the bed. “Whoa, take it easy! You had us worried sick darlin.”

“What happened?” He asked weakly.

“Uh the twins you pushed out of ya?”

Nero glared weakly at her. “Not that, I mean what happened after. I remember pushing the second one out and then nothing.”

“Probably better to have Dante and Vergil explain, I’m still wondering how demon biology works.”

Nero looked oddly at her. “Vergil?”

“He came along with us but was downstairs while you were giving birth, he didn’t want to overwhelm you more than you already were.”

The door to the bedroom burst open and Nero jumped, in as best a fighting pose he can be in his state, Dante smiled softly over to his partner, coming over and hugging him close , tears falling into Neros shoulder. “I thought we were gonna lose you.” 

Nero went to sit up better but winced, Dante helped him. He looked at his partner with worry. “Dante, what happened? How long have I been out?”

Dante didn’t let go, arms still holding Nero close. “After the second twin was born, you collapsed back against the tub. We couldn’t wake you up, I thought the worst. Vergil had to pull me away from you, eventually found out you were breathing and still alive. But with the damage from the labor and the unexpected twins, you’re body went into a healing coma. It’s been nearly four days. Most days you were in and out of consciousness, asking about the babies.”

Nero swallowed, eyes watery. “What did we have?” Dante smiled, smiling a watery smile, bringing his hand to Neros face. “Twin girls baby boy. We’re gonna have our hands full.”

Tears fell down Neros face and he wasn’t sure if it was out of happiness or just plain being overwhelmed. “Can I see them?” Dante kissed his head. “Of course, I’ll go get them.”

As Dante walked out of the room, Nico handed Nero a water bottle. “Drink up, with you in that coma, you’re gonna be dehydrated.” Nero took it silently and drank, nearly gulping it down, not realizing how thirsty he was.

Then the door opened again and he saw Dante walk in with one bundle, followed by Vergil holding the other.

Nero just stared at them, not quite believing what was happening.

Vergil spoke first. “Hello Nero. I’m sure me being here is a surprise.” Nero couldn’t come up with a good comeback for that. He just blinked and then went to stare at the child in his arms.

Dante came over, sitting next to Nero, Vergil on the other side. Dante smiled softly. “Nero, meet our daughters.” Nero took in a shaking breath, he gently reached out to hold one. Dante ever so carefully placed the small infant in his arms.

Nero looked over at Vergil as he held the other twin. “I don’t have the strength right now to hold both.” Vergil smiled softly. “It’s alright Nero, you went through an ordeal to bring new life into this world, I shall hold her for the time being.”

Nico grinned, chuckling softly. “Verg here really likes being a grandpa.” Vergil blushed. “Nico, please be quiet.” “Oh Com’on, it’s cute! Nice to see the softer side of you.”

Nero barely listened to them as he looked his infant daughter over. She was small, both of them were, no more than 5lbs each if he had to guess. Strange to think this small being in his arms caused him so much pain.

She was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, both of them. Fair skin, grey eyes and white baby fuzz on her head. A small cry escaped him, a tear falling down his face and onto his daughters cheek.

Dante reacted, frowning, arm around Nero. “Whoa, hey, what’s with all the tears? You….you don’t regret this do you?” Neros head snapped up to Dante. “No! Its…” he bit his lip. “I’ve never loved someone so much, they’re the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Dante smiled, kissing Neros head. “Love them enough for more siblings?”

Nero huffed. “Don’t test me, don’t think I’ve forgotten about having to go through most of the labor alone.”

“Babe, I said I was sorry! Nico was driving fast as she could, it went longer than it should have.”

Nico butted in. “Hey, alright! Do we have names?” She said with a smile and a bounce in her step. “I need to know what my nieces names are.”

Nero sighed. “Nieces? You think I’m going to let you watch them?”

“And why wouldn’t you? I’m practically your sister.”

“Look, I literally just woke up, I have no idea for names.”

Vergil spoke up, gently rocking the infant in his arms. “How about Eva, after our mother, for one of them?”

Nero smiled. “I like that, it’s a pretty name. And how about Ava for the other?”

Dante grinned, reaching out and letting his daughter hold his finger. “Ava and Eva? I love it. We’ll need to give them necklaces or something that tells them apart.”

Nero smiled to him, suddenly feeling so, so happy and thinking, maybe he can go through the pain and terror again for another child. But right now his priority is these two beautiful girls, Eva and Ava.

Then Nero had a thought. “How do I feed them? I never grew breasts like I thought I would.”

Vergil spoke. “That is because demon infants do not feed on milk, they feed on their parents blood. All they need a finger or neck.”

Nero was confused. “They have teeth to do that?”

“Yes. All demon infants are born with a set of razor sharp teeth designed to suckle blood, they become more filled and smooth as they become older and no longer need their parents blood and can eat solid food.”

Nero looked at his daughter who was looking around the room and everyone in it with curiosity. He gently brought a finger to her mouth and saw the teeth he was talking about.

They were small teeth, not what he was expecting. But visible enough to see. If a human saw them with their teeth they’d think they’re a monster. Suddenly Eva guided his finger more into her mouth and bit, startling Nero with a small cry before he saw exactly what she was doing; feeding.

“Oh. Ok. This ain’t so bad then, I don’t have to worry too much about milk and formulas.” Dante showed his chest and upper shoulder with little sickle marks all over. “I’ve been feeding her for a while so I’m glad it’s your turn.”

Nero smiled, feeling so unbelievably happy for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nero was able to walk around without help (he still ached but nowhere near what it was) he couldn’t stop holding one of the girls in his arms and feeding them with his finger, rocking back and fourth, Dante holding the other who had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Nero smiled softly to Dante, both in babies room (Nico running out to get more supplies like another crib and more clothing since the twins were unexpected) and the one crib still not put together because he and Dante both procrastinate too much. Vergil took over building it by the instructions.

Vergil looked over at Nero. “Be careful about your iron levels, demon infants can drink quite a bit of blood.” Nero huffed, still rocking back and fourth with Eva (or Ava, he feels so guilty for forgetting which one is which, which will be worked on as soon as the cribs are done; one thing at a time) and feeding her still, she refuses to let go. “should I take a supplement?”

“It wouldn’t hurt but even that may not be enough. I’ve heard stories from father when we were young that mother would be cold and dizzy often from the lack of iron from us feeding off her as infants. A supplement and raw red meat would be best.”

Nero stopped moving. “Raw? I can eat raw meat? It won’t hurt me? Or the girls?”

“Not at all son. Remember, you are not fully human.”

Nero glared at him. “No shit, I thought it was perfectly normal for a male to become pregnant and give birth.”

Dante chuckled. “He’s got a point Verg.” Suddenly the infant in his arms whined, wiggling. Dante smelled it already. “Looks like we have a little stinker.” He said with a chuckle, kissing her head. “I’ll go change her while dear old dad educates you.”

Nero smiled with a small laugh. “Be my guest.” Dante walked out and the infant in his own arms finally let go of his index finger, cooing and moving her little hands. Nero smiled to her, gently bouncing her. “All full?” He said, giving her a little tickle. She smiled and she grabbed his hand, cooing at him again.

He then saw Vergil looking over at him with a soft look, making him blush deeply as he held his daughter more secure. “Uh yeah. I’ll..I’ll look into the…the iron thing.”

“Nero, there’s no need to be embarrassed. You love your daughters, there’s no need to hide that. I only wish I had the same opportunity with you. I had no idea you even existed until Dante told me.”

Nero frowned. “Would it have changed you? If you knew? Would you have not tried to take over the world?”

Vergil looked away. “I do not know. I’m sorry. But I am here now and am going to try my best to make up for lost time.” 

It was quiet between them before Nero cleared his throat. “How’s the crib coming along?”

“It’s perfectly fine. Shouldn’t be more than a half hour.”

Nero walked out of the room, the infant in his arms yawning and turning more into him. He held her closer, keeping her wrapped up tightly. Of course he would have kids in the middle of fucking winter when Devil May Cry barely has a working heater.

He found Dante in the living room, jukebox on, a soft song playing as he slow danced with the infant in his arms. Nero smirked over. “When’s the last time you did something that romantic for me?”

“I want to say when we made these two little angels.”

“That was a year ago.”

“I know.” 

Nero rolled his eyes and walked closer, feeling fatigue start to hit him. “Vergil is almost done with the crib. Why exactly wasn’t it built even after they were born?”

Dante stared at him. “Well we kinda thought you were dying.”

“And when you found out I wasn’t dying?”

Dante fumbled for words. “Look we were busy and worried sick, the girls barely stopped crying for the first two days-“

“Ok, I get it, geeze. If we have more kids, we are going to be prepared this time.”

Dante’s eyes lit up. “You want more?”

Nero smiled but rolled his eyes. “I said _if,_ god and I thought women were baby crazy.”

Dante chuckled, bringing an arm around Nero,bringing him in close. Nero gently struggled. “No, we might squish her.” He said, nodding to the daughter in his arms, now gently sandwiched between her fathers. 

Dante smiled softly. “She’s perfectly safe, I promise. It’s just a little dance, it’s been too long since we did stuff together.” Dante started moving them, side to side, gently to the music.

Nero blushed, looking between their daughters. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to spend much time together properly.”

“It’s not your fault, it was mine, literally. I got you pregnant cause we didn’t think ahead.”

“And you were kinda in demonic heat, there was no stopping that. But the pregnancy was a bit rough.”

“Yeah. I wasn’t going to bother you when you felt like shit all the time.”

Nero smiled. “Still…I don’t regret anything. I’d go through it again for these two girls.”

Dante leaned down, a soft smile on his face and kissed his lips tenderly. It almost deepened when the door to Devil May Cry burst open and Nico shouting. “I’m back, Dante and Vergil, you better get your demons asses out there now!”

Dante groaned, leaning his head against Neros. “I got work to do. Did Vergil finish the crib?” “Should be done.”

Dante nodded. “Alright, I’ll go put her down for a nap and help Nico with the stuff.”

He yelled over as he walked toward the door. “On my way Nico! I just need to put this little one down for a nap first!”

The one in Neros arms whined and wiggled, making it obvious what she was doing. Nero sighed. “Alright, I get it, little stinker. Let’s go get you changed.”

“Nero!” He suddenly heard a familiar voice. He looked and saw Kyrie standing in the office with a big smile and a gift bag, bundled up from the harsh January winter. He smiled bright as the sun as he jogged over, careful of his daughter in his arms. “Kyrie! What are you doing here?”

She smiled. “Well Nico has been keeping me updated about the babies. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nero blushed. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react, I wasn’t sure how to explain.”

“I would have understood, your part demon, that’s a whole bag of wild. But I’m here now and I want to meet your two baby girls.”

Nero smiled, showing the baby in his arms. “Their names are Eva and Ava, we haven’t cleared which one is which yet. Twins. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh she’s so precious.”

“Yeah and stinky, she needs a diaper change. Want to join me and we can catch up?”

“Of course!”


End file.
